


Kinktober # 15 Chubs

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Weight Gain, Yaoi, chubs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto and Chouji are dating but things start getting weird when they start having sex. Thanks to the Akimichi bloodline Naruto is changed, but you can never change the pervert within.





	Kinktober # 15 Chubs

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober Chubs

Naruto

Chouji/Naruto

-x-

Naruto and Chouji started dating after the blonde returned from training with Jiraiya. Chouji was adamant about Naruto joining their family, getting him to move in. They were in love, his parents welcomed Naruto with open arms. His mother did try to warn Naruto not to fool around unless they were serious about their relationship.

The blonde didn’t think much of it, plus Chouji was positively irresistible to the blonde. Naruto said they didn’t have to go all the way, but could do other stuff. They were in his bed, in nothing but boxers. “Naru...to...” Chouji moaned and groaned. The blonde was groping his plump pecs as he nuzzled his big belly.

“Hmm Chouji!” He kissed down his belly till he reached the bulge in his boxers. He lowered the boxers and Naruto got slapped with Chouji’s fat dick. “Whoa!” he marveled at the Akimichi size, he had to be at least four fingers thick. Naruto was no slouch in the cock department but Chouji was THICK!

He brought his lips to Chouji’s dick, licking the big meaty cock. His cock wasn’t the only thing that was massive, his balls were huge, it was like comparing oranges to eggs. Naruto heard eating meat boosted one's testosterone but damn! He fondled the boy’s massive nuts as he started sucking the guy’s penis.

Naruto breathed through his nose as he worked Chouji’s fat cock, slurping and sucking, while chugging his copious amounts of pre-cum. “Ah ahhh Naruto!” Chouji dug his fingers into blonde locks. He didn’t want to cum in Naruto’s mouth, not without telling him about his bloodline, but Naruto took the action to mean suck harder.

Suck harder he did, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked from the base to the tip, and Chouji lost it. His heavy balls lurched and his thick cum erupted. Naruto had tasted his own cum out of curiosity but he thought it was gross, but Chouji’s semen was thick and rich, and full of flavor.

Naruto chugged his seed, even as Chouji came, and came, and came! His eyes widened as Chouji’s climax lasted for several minutes. It was overwhelming, powerful, and intoxicating. When his orgasm had finally subsided Naruto’s belly had extended somewhat. “Wow Chouji you sure can cum a lot!” the blonde panted.

“Yeah sorry,” he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Don’t be, it’s cool.” Chouji wasn’t sure about that, but he returned the favor and wrapped his lips around Naruto’s man meat and showed off his oral skills.

As their relationship continued Naruto was noticing some changes, he was gaining more weight. Sure he was eating more heavier and heartier meals than ramen, but still… His normal metabolism often burned his fat quickly to replenish his energy and chakra.

He asked Chouji about it, but the boy just said he was beautiful, kissed him and one thing led to another and they took to the bed. Naruto was still a tad nervous about gaining weight so he tried to exercise more, but nothing seemed to be working. His abs were melting into a plump belly, his pecs were softening.

The months passed, and while Chouji had given Naruto the dom role, Naruto wanted to try bottoming to. Whenever he brought it up the Akimichi changed the subject. The Uzumaki boy wasn’t stupid, a pervert yes, and he was a switcher. He wanted that thick dick inside him, and wanted to know why he wasn’t allowed to have it.

Chouji finally had to come clean, especially when Naruto wanted to go all the way and got upset when he once again tried to deflect. “It’s because I’ve gotten fat isn’t it?!” Naruto teared up.

“No...no...you are beautiful! I want...I want to fuck you so bad!” He hugged Naruto’s plump body to him.

“I don’t believe you.” he huffed.

“Naruto...this is all my fault...” he sighed.

“Huh?” the blonde blinked at him.

“It’s my clan, the men of my clan produce large amounts of semen, and it...sorta effects our bed partners.” Naruto’s eyes widened. There were some clans that had this effect, apparently Inuzuka men did this with knots. “You’ve only been sucking my dick, so the effects aren’t as strong, but if we go all the way, you’re body will absorb my semen and there will be no going back.” he twiddled his thumbs. “If we stop being together, your chakra system will go back to normal in a couple of months.”

To prove all this Chouji showed a picture of his mom, before she started dating his dad. “So this is why she warned us about having sex.” Chouji nodded. Naruto rubbed his belly. “I...I don’t wanna break up...I love you.”

“I love you too!” The two kissed, and Chouji claimed the blonde’s anal virginity. He had a hard time holding back from pounding the blonde’s sexy ass, but he did, he was a good man, and an excellent lover. 

His semen helped transition, Naruto’s body absorbed his seed and helped him gain more weight. The two started doing it like bunnies, Chouji’s attempts to use condoms were a bust, literally his potent Akimichi seed always overwhelmed them. Naruto used them though, his seed getting collected by the rubber, only for Chouji to down the contents when they were finished. 

Naruto’s cheeks were rounder, his whisker cheeks were softer, his chest was rounder and plump, his belly was as big as Chouji’s, his arms and legs got thicker. His ass got bigger which Chouji greatly approved of. Thanks to the unique way his body changed even Naruto’s cock grew larger, and his balls grew massive.

Now they were a match in girth, Chouji only beating Naruto’s dick by an inch, and their balls were now equal in size. Naruto's change was the fastest in Akimichi history. One reason was Naruto's large amount of chakra, but the other reason was because the sheer amount of sex the two shared. 

Chouji tried not spilling his seed inside the blonde, but when he tried to pull out, Naruto would either tighten up around him, not letting him go so easily, or wrapping his legs around him, depending on position. Naruto's sex drive rivaled even that of the Inuzuka.

There were days he'd wake up to Naruto riding him or sucking him off, he couldn't even be a little mad at the sneak attack. Watching Naruto's plump ass jiggle as he rode him, or watching his fat cock slap between their bellies making them jiggle like drums.

Then they did it in the shower, fitting together so perfectly as they washed each other. Hands offering mirroring as they scrubbed/groped. After showering each other with cum, they rinsed off and relaxed in the tub together, Naruto seeping into Chouji's softness like he was the perfect pillow. 

If they were alone Naruto would suck him off at the breakfast table, and if they had breakfast in bed, Chouji would act as Naruto's plate. Naruto just loved to pour syrup over Chouji watching the sticky sweetness run over his softness. Naruto would be Chouji's plate for lunch.

It was hard to deny Naruto anything when it came to sex, that's just how much Chouji turned him on. He loved the feel of Chouji's thick penis inside him, making him so full and complete, and when he came….the force and potency of his orgasm was enough for Naruto to jizz himself. He loved taking it in the morning, and carrying it the whole day. Naruto even learned to place a layer of chakra over his hole to not waste a single drop.

A good thing Chouji was a switcher, because even when he was exhausted, and couldn't get it up again and that's saying something from Chouji who could last 4 orgasms and recover for two more rounds. He offered his ass for Naruto to use. He enjoyed getting fucked by Naruto, but there was just something about cumming while your dick was soft that just made it special. 

If Chouji had one complaint, it was that Naruto's softness had increased his sexual appeal. Some guys like Kiba and Sasuke tried to tease Naruto about his changes, by groping him or rubbing his belly. The teasing turned to attraction as they were sucked into Naruto's softness like a marshmallow. 

They tried to escalate which made Chouji kick their asses. The only one he allowed touch Naruto was Shikamaru, but that was something special. He was worried that Naruto's sex drive would lead him away, but a cupcake with a wedding ring in it, told Chouji the blonde only had eyes for him. 

He was Naruto's chubby hubby, and no matter how much weight Naruto gained, it would be more for Chouji to love. "I have a wedding gift for you love!" Chouji made a chakra sign. "Super Expansion Jutsu!" Chouji's cock tripled in size and girth. 

Naruto's eyes sparkled. Their honeymoon was a wild one. "I LOVE YOU CHOUJI!" Was heard across all of Konoha.

End

  
  
  



End file.
